Secrets
by Impel
Summary: The after-story of Robin and Amon. Will be updated in 3 days. Here: WHR chars' keep their personality. Currently being updated. Sorry I've been gone for so long.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.

**CHAPTER 1**

**God's Will**

"_Take me down, 6 underground,_

_The ground beneath your feet,_

_Laid out low, nothing to go_

_Nowhere a way to meet_

_I've got a head full of drought,_

_Down here, so far-off losing out_

_Round here,_

_Over ground, watch this space,_

_I'm open to falling from grace"_

_**Sneaker Pimps – 6 Underground**_

The large corrupted corporation factory of a vicious and cowardly enemy continued to fall as a slender girl tried to push the heavy fallen planks out of her way. She was straining, like a child, in a pathetic and desperate attempt to keep up with her older partner.



She looked very young, seeming to be in her mid to late teens. Her figure was a little straight and she appeared to be skinny, maybe five foot three tall. Her green eyes gave her face the look of wisdom and innocence.

The girl, Robin, wore her shoulder blade length, cherry blond hair up in two ribbon knobs on either side of her head.

Her partner, who was at least four yards ahead of her, was named Amon. He stood tall and lean, wearing many layers of black clothing. He was probably in his mid twenties, yet you could not tell by his pale ageless stone like face.

Black hair, thick as curtains draped around his lower neck complimented his dark grey eyes. Both were dressed alike other than Robin had worn a dress underneath her trench coat.

Amon had finally reached the basement stairs at his left waiting until he heard Robin's sliding and scraping footsteps behind him. He turned around briefly to see her having a hard time following after him.

Dodging falling metal, chunks of wood and plaster, he firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him closely.

Amon knew this was obviously a live or death situation but his words were loud, calm, and clear as if he had been through this like a planned routine. He had to keep her going even if he doubted he would make it.

Robin pushed herself to keep close. Her head was hurting; she saw flashes of red, heard sounds of thunder, and felt the ground shaking like an earthquake.

"There's a secret exit built underneath here, if we can get there and out in less than five minutes, we'll be fine." It was always in monotone, the way he spoke.

Robin began to make her steps as fast as his though he barely made an effort down the basement stairs after letting her arm go.

A large explosion came from above and cracked the wall inward beside them.

It just was enough to send them both jumping down the steps until there weren't any to deal with, there was just a door that was covered in thick paint that's purpose was to blend into the wall.

Amon pulled the handle and turned it forcefully, it didn't open. Growing aggravated he shoved his shoulder into it forcing the dorder open, nearly breaking the hinges.

Robin ran past him as soon as he had got it open, her calamity had vanished and panic was already taking her over.

It was merely a narrow one way passage with many sharp turns.

It wasn't long before Amon was running in front of her again towards the visible exit.

_It's just a few yards away_.

A third loud noise came from above where Robin stood, she looked up and the ceiling seemed to be opening slowly.



The young girl uttered a bloody scream; everything to her now was in silence as she saw plaster, metal, and wood seemed to dance around her until it all went black.

The eerie outcry made Amon cringe as his neck snapped in her direction as soon as he heard it.

His heart stopped to see her covered in broken parts of the factory from her slender thighs to her shoulders.

She lay there in mute; her frame trembled as tears began to formulate at the corners of her eyes. Robin couldn't move; it was either that or she was too afraid to find out what could be possibly broken.

Her voice was weak, and shaky with sudden gasps in between. "A-Amon … you keep going." His eyes drifted up to her blood shot eyes as she lay on her back stiffly.

The girl's eyes were dead set, motionless lost within space watching the ceiling.

He saw something more disturbing than what she just told him, it forcefully snatched him into an immediate reaction to Robin's situation.

On the side of her neck, sticking out, was a thin and long piece of metal. It seemed unreal, almost like a death needle making its way to its purpose.

Grabbing what he could, he took his remaining strength to maneuver the heavy rubble out the way; Amon carefully shoved what he couldn't pick up fast enough.

Accomplished; having uncovered her completely, he lifted her head gently cupping his fingers across the back of her neck, careful to avoid the metal in her and underneath the knees.

It was only a few seconds, that was all it took for him, before Amon had left the exit.

Leaving the factory he swore on his eyes he would not look back, never putting himself in a situation as this one again… the remaining floors continued to collapse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin awoke in what appeared to be a dim lit rundown motel on her back what felt like a towel under her head.

She started to panic again and began to breathe roughly while her eyes darted around the empty dirty room. Her body was so numb she had no idea she was shaking profusely.

Heavy footsteps and a door slam could be heard out of sight view; it was followed by silence and a deep sigh. She already knew who it was as a hopeful smile appeared on her face. "Amon."

She could still tell her breathing was labored and her body was stinging, being doused in gasoline and lit with ice fire. "Try not to move." He was concerned as any other human, but it wasn't visible, it would never be expressed in his voice either.

He sat down on the bed and leaned over her, bringing his attention to her neck and placed his hand below the wound barely putting any pressure on the skin as he repeated. "Don't move."

He pulled open one of the two leather bags he had stored from the STNJ at a hidden area in an old power plant building system for these types of crisis.



He took out and set down a bottle of alcohol and a few other items that weren't visible to Robin.

She was relieved but not relaxed in the least bit, looking up at the browning ceiling she sighed and prepared herself for any pain that was bound to happen while she was taken care of.

Amon repositioned himself on the bed with one foot on the floor and the other leg resting on the bed while his foot hung off the edge of the side; he made himself comfortable for concentration.

While his steady hand was still beneath her neck, he kept reminding himself he had to be wary of his actions. He didn't want to risk killing anyone, especially if it were her, the only person keeping him alive or finding a reason to stay that way.

His eyes drifted to her face that gave the appearance that defined fear.

Taking the piece of metal, Amon snatched it out quickly feeling the muscles in her neck tense. Robin let out a soft gasp and a shaky exhale.

Her dark red blood began to pour slowly from the wound onto his hand placed underneath her neck. Robin squeezed her lids shut and salt water began to fall to the sides of her face and onto his hand.

The pain she felt was indescribable, like a feeling that couldn't be reenacted in any sort of fashion.

She raised a shaking hand and attempted to feel how bad the wound was but it was pushed back down again.

Amon did not find it disgusting, nor in any way disturbing that did her blood begin to stain his hand as he applied pressure to it with his palm.

He took the edge of the towel below her head and blotted her neck lightly enough not to increase the bleeding. Robin began to fade out trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing.

"Robin, you're going to have to lie on your side."

He gave her shoulder a little tug but she gave no respond. "Robin…" his voice was strained and a bit softer the second time he said her name.

She was out cold; Robin's face was pale and nearly dead looking with the blood that seemed to grow into a halo around her head on the towel. Her breathing was normal and slow, he was just happy to see her chest rise and fall.

Amon held his gaze longer than intended before his eyes went back to the wound. He figured he could not let her sleep this condition; bloody pillow, dirty blankets, and filthy clothing.

He left into the bathroom, and then returned with a wet washcloth and another dry towel. Amon went back to his previous position sitting down but threw the bloody towel onto the floor and pulled her head in his lap.

Amon took her shoulders and turned her on her side and began cleaning her wound. Out of the second bag, he pulled out a white roll of bandages and began wrapping her neck.

As he wrapped the thin, cheap, store brand bandages around her neck, his fingertips stroked against the unconscious girl's skin. It was entirely soft, no other marks, flawless. She was so young but yet dedicated in full maturity. Amon sited it was that he sometimes lacked, knowing that secretly he 

wanted to quit at everything and crawl within himself till he felt the urge to conquer what angered him the most.

Snapping out of a second trance, Amon remembered the child that lay sleeping in his lap. Picking her up carefully, he set her on a nearby old couch and began removing the blood dotted blankets that already smelled like the dirt, iron and rubble.

Amon put a second pillow on top of the other to keep her head elevated and pulled the sheets down. Returning to the couch, he removed her coat, cloves and shoes. He stopped every now and then to put each thing up and away.

Finished, Amon placed her back on the bed and beneath the thin blue sheet remaining. He was glad the strange overweight man behind the counter didn't ask for identification, but just money when he rented a room in the cheap motel.

He walked into the restroom, gladly pulling off the sweat soaked clothes off of his bruised body. He could feel the cold air hit the blood on his back that had been scratched open by falling scraps. As he let his boxers fall to the floor, he contemplated putting them back on after he had came out. Though he could be brute, he enjoyed being sanitary. Leaving his self debate undecided, he stepped into scalding hot water that burned his skin, he decided it might help him in relaxing his tensed muscles. He extended his arms and placed his hands on either side of the shower lowering his head. Amon's iced orbs stared at the drain until the water flowed down from a putrid pink to clear. Straining the soap from his dark locks, he turned off the shower and patted himself dry with the shirt he had worn.

He glanced in the mirror; he noticed he had red scratch marks across his chest and arms,

_I don't remember…_

Shaking his head in internal frustration he flicked off the bathroom light and pulled his pants back on. after pulling out his laptop and checking his mail for a bit; he told his brother about his problem and that they could not go back, also that he could not let anyone else know that he and Robin were still alive.

The young man lingered a bit watching over her for a few minutes before turning the lights out the only two lamps in the entire apartment and retiring to the couch.

I need to work on my writing skills, and you the reader will give me tips. Every message you send or review you make; I promise to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, don't worry, I'll update at least once a week from now on. .

**Ch 2 Remember this.**

I do not own WHR, or its characters.

Robin's eyes darted under her lids in her sleep, it wasn't a dream she was having, it was more like a nightmare. A screaming voice continued to call at her from the minute she passed out. "You will bring an end to this world." That sentence gave a chill up her spine; she could not see the world in danger by her hand, even if she did lose control of her powers. The voice was old, scratchy, and loud. She found herself glowing with white in nothing but a dark space, a small stone which she stood was surrounded by black waters. That same voice screamed again but now with a form of tiny skinny fingers reaching out at her, grabbing at her, pulling her hair, tugging her clothes. Robin had the most natural reaction to scream and fight it off only to be pulled into the dark waters.

Opening her eyes, it was nothing to be worried about but she kept in mind that she would not be able to erase it from her brain. Robin was able to savor the fact that she woke up. She could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she could hear a thump in between each breath that she took. It scared her, the words, the signs, and that voice all in her head. It maybe was a sign, but for what? The room was dark, damp, and dirty just like when she was brought here. The smell of mildew filled her nose as she heard the rain outside tapping at the windows. Robin knew she was not to be moving but couldn't help herself, it wasn't like she broke her neck but it was good to be cautious not to move so much that her wound would open up.

Pushing the blankets off of her chest and down to her waist she noticed Amon had removed her coat and shoes for her, though it was probably something out of courtesy and nothing to think so deeply into. Thinking of him as soon as his name went through her head she sat up and pushed her self to let her feet touch the cold wooden floor. She saw his bare back hunched over in a brown couch that seemed to be made in the late eighties with a horrible flower print design that she remembered so well because of the furniture her priest used to have in his office. She considered putting a blanket on him but the truth was he would probably think she pitied him in some sort or fashion. Observing her surroundings more she saw two black duffle bags that seemed to be full with various things, but it wasn't interesting enough to hold her concern. The sound of the rain was beating harder as the tapping on the window pane came clearer. Checking the laptop that was left open and on, on a coffee table next to the couch, the time was 3:45 a.m.

She couldn't go back to sleep though she thought it would make since to at this time in the morning. Speaking of dreams, she noticed her heartbeat had calmed down to a slow pace that made her feel better. Taking quiet steps towards the noisy window next to the bed, she opened it letting a few drops hit the frame. Robin leaned against it with her arms folded on the sill. Looking at the silver drops that fell at an angle for no reason she began to cry after realizing what this meant. There would be no more friends, no more STNJ, no more freedom, no more social encounters, no more random acts of kindness. It had to be the beginning of the end. There had to be something else, even if moving to another country on the other side of the world helped by a small portion, at least it helped. As she looked up the grey night sky seemed as unwelcoming as her future within the next days, wondering how she would sleep, eat, know where to go and how to be there when there was a person needed.

The rain falling in on her felt cold against her warm clammy skin, it felt clean, cool, and gentle. It seemed as if it was washing away her sins in some since. Forgiving her for being a witch, telling her it was okay to be this way and that she would be able to get out of it. A small smile crept on her face as she felt better after crying out to the sky. The wind touched her face as her hair whipped around her head, a hug from god. Robin's eyelids felt heavy, she thought to go back to sleep and now for some reason, and she knew it wouldn't be a nightmare this time. Crawling back under the light blue sheets, a small curl formed back on the ends of her lips letting herself fall back under those black waters in her previous dreams that seemed to turn white again.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on that day Robin had awoken the second time, hearing a piercing sound around her. Lifting her eyelids she focused her eyes to the light of the room, it had to be at least nine in the morning by now. That ringing noise was the sound of the T.V. next to the bed that Amon was watching; he had been sitting on the couch directly across from her. His eyes were focused on the screen with dark eyes, he seemed to be in deep thought until he heard her rustle to sit up and look at him. Without moving, Amon's eyes looked her direction, first at her face to detect distress then at her bandage that seemed to be in good contact. "How are you feeling?" His voice, it was good to hear it no matter how much she thought he couldn't be able to have a reasonable conversation. It would be the closest to home as she could get, she had nothing with her but the clothes on her back and what ever Amon had brought to her to have. Robin had realized what she was thinking about remembered his question. "Yes, I'm doing well, thank you. Is it alright if I get up?" Amon found himself in relief then again, he swore to take care of her, and if she was alright it was okay to be relieved. "Don't move so much, but yes, you can get up." It sounded like him, stern, concerned, never letting what he thought get in the way.

Robin got out of bed cautiously but quicker than when she awoke earlier that morning, she wanted to bathe, ask questions, go outside, and figure out what was going on. Strangely enough, it seemed that he had read her mind as he took his attention away from the screen. "We will be getting a visit from Nagira, he has information for you that he told me about previously, we will be leaving at two in the morning tomorrow, I suggest you get yourself well adjusted and rested for what ever happens." It wasn't the first time she heard him say more than one sentence but it was more than he would usually say. I'll get to see Nagira again," she thought, "maybe this won't be as bad after all."

XxXxXxXxX

Robin stared at the dirty and cracked mirror in the motel after her hot morning shower. It was the only way she could bathe herself since she was not able to take a bath which was instructed by Amon in consideration of her injuries. Seeing her face like this gave her a small shock, other than being having a bit of a yellow pale complexion there were a few cuts on her chest and bruises on her shoulders which she discovered after removing her towel. Robin knew appearances were not important but she was still relieved her face was not harmed. Robin would not know how to hide any scars well including if it led to her discovery due to tell tale signs. Her face needed to be washed, which was what she thought was all it needed to give it a fleshy color back. Luckily, even though the bathroom was so low budget that it did not come with enough hygiene products, Amon supplied her with enough.

As she began to wash her face, a knock on the door caught both her and her partner of guard, as long as he was there, she would be in some sort of protection but this did not stop her form stopping and listening to what would happen. There was a knock a second time, this time it was more faint longer, in her deepest thought's she prayed it was Nagira that was there, not someone from the STN or a worker of Solomon. Finally the door was opened and shut quickly. Within a few fearful breaths enough, there where two deep voices mumbling quickly in the room which they stayed. It answered her questioning. "Nagira…!" Dressing back into her old clothes she was excited to him in such a long time, even if it was the last time, she was honestly hoping he would accompany them but it may be something that would keep them lagging behind. After finishing her morning ritual she timidly opened the door listening intently not to come in at the wrong time in the men's conversation.

Nagira stood as he caught glimpse of the young girl entering the room with a warm smile until he saw her bandage that seemed to be worn already due to Amon's lack of experience in first-aid and Robin's lack of recovery. He seemed to be settled but in a rush at the same time as she could see that his coat was already removed but tucked under his arm. He wore a brown and of course name branded shoulder bag which was laid on the table. The table it's self was so old and in bad condition it looked almost like it would give way if something else was placed down on top of the bag. "Robin, you look pale." It was better than a hello it was a sign of concern. In Robin's bad condition, she couldn't help but receive a courtesy hug that Nagira offered. "It's good to see you." She wasn't afraid to speak the truth so outwardly; she always did if it didn't leave her life in jeopardy. After exchanging greetings for a while, she could hear Amon rustling in irritation in the background. "Nagira." Robin felt like she interrupted some sort of conference the way they were seated near each other on the couch with papers laid out onto the table.

"Robin we won't be staying long, get your things together now, I'll explain everything later." Nodding in Amon's direction she walked back into the bathroom for some time. "Anyway," Nagira continued, "I think the place is… I don't know, it's A.S.C. or something near that. You will have to build tolerance with those people." "What is A.S.C.?" Amon did not want to be in another STNJ it was no longer in his intent to hunt unless it was on his own terms, which alone wouldn't be for a long time. "It's an Anti- Solomon Corporation. They take ex-members and witches that need haven who are in need of constructive work. I'm not sure what they do other than slowly take down Solomon small part by part." Amon had never heard of nothing like this even though he felt that he should. "How did you hear about this?" Nagira gave a chuckle at Amon being uncomfortable about something he did not know about. "I went through Solomon's database and found places they were against and one of them was the RACCE, I have no idea what they do other than send deadly witches against them. They are on good terms with A.S.C. no one knows much about them and Solomon does not care what their intents are on the fact that they are small."

The conversation continued for another hour, neither of them noticed Robin sitting on the bed corner listening for anything that needed to be done on her part. This was the closest thing to her meetings to the STN, them and their conversation on the nearest important thing on the job which was now about their lives and how they would continue to fight against Solomon. Though Amon was the first to lay his eyes on her as soon as they heard a squeak on the ancient mattress, Nagira was the first to respond. "Robin, you and Amon will be heading to an Anti-Solomon company building, in Canada. To be on the safe side, you will be going first by flight to China, then by train to Canada. I have already told them about you and they say they are quite a big fan of yours Robin. Do not let that get to you, they are not that well established and some are still considering its placement and wondering if they would move their location somewhere else."

Amon watched intently as Robin agreed with a nod to everything that he said, noticing her face had returned to a healthy shade he was strangely glad not because her. Robin gave him a glance as she felt him looking at her; she thought it was like him to turn his attention to his half brother as soon as she looked at him. "Robin?" Nagira noticed that her mind was elsewhere by the distant look on her face. She soon enough returned her attention to him flushed in embarrassment for not paying attention to someone who was speaking to her directly. "Yes." "I understand you are still dealing with separation shock but do not let that get in the way of your future Robin, you will be leaving tonight around eleven, I'll be picking you up at ten to give you your departure tickets. We have to move as quickly as possible in order to confuse Solomon do you understand?" "Yes." Robin wasn't used to traveling, it was the second time she was moving away, first away from her home, and then from everything she knew. It wouldn't be hard if her partner stayed at her side, as long as he was there, there was someone to edge her on.

"Robin, I hope you understand that this means you will no longer go by your name. I will have your passport by tonight the papers I have brought is you and Amon- "Amon stood and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He didn't say why or what he was up to but he would never think he had to explain himself or where he was going anyway. Shaking his head, Nagira continued. "… You and Amon's new history report. I want you to study these as much as possible for the reminder of today. This is your new life Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

I have the same disclaimer as I wrote before.

**3**

**No one will know your name**

Robin awoke to hear a conversation, more like ranting of a female; it seemed to have awoken her completely as she sat up quickly. Before she could begin to get out of bed she received a horrible pain from sitting up too quickly. She wondered who could have been here other than herself and her partner as she heard the voice getting louder. "I honestly don't think she'll be as difficult as you Mr.Raso she- she's awake!" Robin saw it wasn't a woman at all, it was a rather flamboyant male, he seemed to be in his early 30's with his hair pulled back into a long ponytail and wearing an extremely tight suit that did look rather in modern fashion. "Ellenore? Your fiancé was being rather childish; I hope there won't be problems between us girls." He gave Robin a grin and a swing of his ponytail. Ellenore? Robin remembered her name that was assigned and their updated identity.

"Ah, yes." She clutched the blankets piled on her in the hotel room where she had been resting in. Searching around the room she did not see Amon, she returned to the male in front of her who seemed to continue talking. Robin slowly slid out of bed, glad Amon had lent his shirt to Robin to rest in for the night. "Well, let's start with the coloring and then a nice cut shall we? Nagira told me to update you guys and make you look unnoticeable." Robin nodded as she was led over to the coffee table next to the television and sat down waiting for the male to begin. "Ah, my name is Mychel, but call me My for short sweetie." She felt oddly comfortable even though she had never met him before, it could all be because he is associated with Nagira which made it seem fine. "Well shit, I forgot my towel." Spinning in the other direction, he strutted down the short hallway and opened the hall closet looking for towels. Robin looked down at her fingers as she tried to remember Amon's name… Kevin? It sounded so American, more than anything else.

The screeching noise of a door opening and slamming shut caused Robin to lift her head. Turning she saw another male that looked familiar as well. It had taken her sometime to register that it was Amon, his hair was completely bleached to a near white color, and the length was changed. It seemed that the hair behind his head was cut completely off but the hair in the front, his bangs, remained untouched as it had been grown out down to his chin. He had constantly tried to slick it back behind his head only to have it fall back down in his face. "Ah... Amon?" Amon gave her a stern look, an almost scolding face. "Who?" Robin's eyes widened as she remembered that in the files that she had read that as soon as they left the airport they were officially other people. "I was thinking of something else, Kevin." Robin quickly shook her head in apology.

"Oaky doe!" Mychel returned with a towel thrown over his arm with a proud look on his face. Here we go! You'll look so pretty for your wedding next week. The thought of it made Robin wince, she 

thought that a wedding was to unite two people in love together. In this case not only did she have to live another life all over again, she was in an arranged marriage. Robin had to humble herself, she was only being protected as the Eve of witches, and she knew she was somehow going to sacrifice herself. "So you're 19, rights? Wow, that's pretty early to get married." Robin was so lost in deep thought that she forgot that she was even 15 years of age. "Yes." She forgot to sound excited as she let her eyes stare into her lap in defeat. Her throat hurt more as she felt as if she would fall into another fit of tears, choking on her feelings she knew she was no longer Robin. Mychel, unaware of his clients depression began soaking her hair in dye while humming loudly swaying his hips side to side. He had been the only one who was upbeat within the room.

Amon felt the uneasiness and tension coming from Robin as the marriage was mentioned and recalled how religious she felt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Violins began to harmonize violently on the radio as Robin and Amon sat in the backseat of a taxi on the edge of the state of Canada. The music sounded beautiful and harsh at the same time, it seemed like the music was matching Robin's feelings as she kept her glance out the window. The hail was clicking against the windows with small taps, they were lucky that it was very light or they would not have been able to have left sooner to the building they were assigned. Robin pushed her hands into her coat; it was white wool that stretched down to her knees. The dress which was a part of the new wardrobe given to her was an elbow length cotton dress that was the same length as the coat and had a blue ribbon tied tightly at the waist. Mychel had claimed that it suited her profession, a kindergarten teacher well. Her white rain boots squeaked as she pushed them together. She wanted to walk in the ice and snow since she had not done so in a long time.

Her eyes glanced over at Amon observing his appearance that still seemed to fascinate her still. His clothing was still the same strangely, the black button up with a black leather coat and dark slacks with black shoes, it was just he was no longer the same person on the outside and maybe the same on the inside as well. The taxi soon reached a gas station where they were told to get off at. Getting towards the stop, Robin zipped up her coat and reached for the handle of the door, she paused to look at her reflection, her changes were small; her hair was dyed a warm red color and she was given a pair of fake rectangle glasses. Touching the frames she looked into the eyes of her reflection. "Let's go." Following the orders of the voice next to her she pushed the door open and met the cold outside. As the wind hit her, Robins face squinted and frowned in the freezing feeling over her skin. She continued as she shivered and pulled some of the luggage out of the trunk. Her suitcases were, of course, white while his were a dark shade of grey.

Hauling a bag over her shoulder and a roller in her other hand, Robin and Amon began to walk into the back woods behind the gas station after the car had pulled away. Robin clutched her new things as they walked through the intense weather fighting against them. The young woman tightened her eyes to adjust them to the dirt trail that was mostly hidden by the falling ice and snow. Her partner was walking briskly next to her; the hail did not faze him as it did Robin who had pulled up her hood. 

Returning to look ahead, there was a dark wooden shack in the distance that was nearly buried in snow. Robin began to have difficulty pulling her luggage as the snow got deeper and the snow and dirt and bright sunless sky seemed to match too well. Jerking her luggage, she lifted her feet higher to give herself an easier walk through the snow as it got troublesome. "Ellenore do you need rest?" Robin heard her partner speak but continued on. "Ellenore!" He called after her louder as she walked towards haven. Turning her head, she faced him and replied that she was well enough to continue. As soon a she assured him, he continued past her and reached the shack before she had fully got into the stride of walking with her things.

As they walked inside, sitting in the corner on a stool there was a man with a phone up to his ear nodding, as he saw them he quickly replied that he had newcomers and that they should hurry soon. Hanging up the phone, he placed the phone on a dirty wooden box that made a makeshift table and opened his arms with a jolly laugh and nodded to each of the two. "Ah! Engaged couple no?" Robin noticed his was speaking English with an American dialect, without hesitation she began to respond.

"Yes sir, my fiancé and I are waiting for our mission sir." Amon felt secretly uncomfortable that his dialect was not the same nor was his English more modern but formal. Breaking into the conversation, Amon wanted to know the full details of the situation. Within the next five minutes they were picked up by a white car that easily blended into the outside of the dirty wood house where the crowd emerged from. Another car trip awaited them onto the south states of Canada for later assignments.

_Sorry you guys, mesh, college sucks._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own WHR

**4**

**Label**

Robin adjusted the time to her alarm clock as she lay down in her bed after a warm bath. They had finally settled in Buffalo, New York in a small one bedroom apartment. It was only their second day and oddly they had not received any assignments. Robin stretched on the queen sized mattress wearing a white gown to sleep in. She rubbed her head nervously as she thought about the wedding rehearsal tomorrow for the new marriage license in the states to finalize their new identity. Luckily the A.S.C. organization was well gifted in the funds department by mostly witches and the religious.

Tossing in her bed, Robin lifted the covers over her head and balled up closing her eyes as she listened to her partner in the next room. He had been drinking tea and reading on some work when she had bathed in the tub. She soon heard him enter the room as she opened her eyes looking at the patterns under the blankets. He was unzipping his luggage bag which he always kept pack and advised her to do the same. Robin guessed that he must be preparing for a shower as she heard the ruffles of clothing being stacked. The door clicked stating that he had left where he would rest on the couch until the morning greeted them soon enough.

Amon was strangely relieved that the wardrobe assigned to him was all black, white, and grey as he laid out his clothing for the next day and his dark grey sweatpants he planned to sleep in for the night. Most of Robin's clothing, he had noticed was either all white or had some small bit of bright color on top of white which suited her well. Amon began to think about how she would look in a white gown, the Eve of witches, a mother to all, as he stood in the shower. The water that was once hot turned cold and put him in his place as he jerked the handle, slowly the water stopped smacking him in the face.

Drying himself, he went through the regular routine of flossing and shaving. He felt something come over him as he began putting his pajama pants on over his boxers, sure enough, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Opening the door partially, he saw a tired and surprised Robin as she turned her head sharply from the light flinging the damp mop of red hair hung at her shoulders. "Nagira…" She mumbled holding out his phone, as he took it, Robin's hand dropped and she wandered back down the hallway to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin, wake up." It was close to dawn, Robin slowly sat up and glanced at the clock, it stated that it was 4:00 a.m. "How's your neck?" Lazily, she looked at Amon who was already dressed and drinking coffee as he leaned against the door with his coat across his arm. "Is the rehearsal this early?" "There is no rehearsal. We have to be at the courthouse to get our marriage papers signed today to 

finalize the papers." Robin looked at him in confusion as he explained; she wondered if he was rushing things in order to get what can be done finished ahead of time. As if he had read her mind as she sat in thought, Amon simply replied, "Solomon is in Canada searching for two new citizens." Robin silently agreed as she pulled herself out of bed and headed into the back closet to gather her clothes. "I'll give you an hour to pack everything, be ready to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror in the courthouse, her hair had been pulled back into a neat bun and she wore a simple elbow length white dress, it had a high collar to hide her neck bandages. Leaning on her toes she leaned in her reflection inspecting her new glasses and hair which she had not quite gotten used to. Sighing, the girl sat on the toilet looking at the restroom door that was left open, she was glad there was no ceremony, just papers being signed. It was just minutes earlier that she had signed herself as a new person over to someone else. _It's for the better of my people._ Robin lifted her hands and began brushing off invisible dirt from her skirt, standing seemed like a chore as if she had forgotten how to. The room kept on tilting as she made her way out; holding onto the door and grabbing her coat off of the sink, Robin couldn't fight her dizziness.

Amon had just finished pushing the rest of their belongings into one of the company car's trunk as he saw Robin clutch the banister as she walked down the stairs leaving the courthouse. Her knees were constantly buckling every time they bent when she took a step. Robin felt strange, as if someone took a string and was constantly tugged at the stitches in her neck. Looking up she saw Amon approach her, there were three of him, her vision began to blur as she dropped her head. The stone steps beneath her looked welcoming as her surroundings grew dark and the walking halted only for her to fall. Amon regrettably was only to grab her arm in a quick attempt to catch her nearly dislocating her shoulder as the rest of her body hunched downwards. In a panic, Amon took both of her shoulders and gently shook her whispering her name. Her head dangled like a flower whose stem was too weak to support it. As onlookers began to stare at both of them, Amon lifted her up in what was considered an "American Bridal" style. Taking her into the car sat her in the middle seat and laid her head on the window seat opposite of him. The thin man in the front with a shaven head began speaking quickly in Italian on his phone as he saw the rouge's condition, leaning over his seat with his head poked out the back he looked at the girl, Amon, and then back at Robin. "Doctor? Yes?" The driver's speech was broken but they both understood the situation as Amon gave a nod. As much as he wanted them to leave soon, her health was more important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she's fine?" "Yes, yes. Well, there is minor problems sir." Amon waited for the small organization's doctor to continue, "Ahh… sleep deprivation, stress, over exertion, and a small infection within the… ahh." The doctor pointed to his throat, his English was not as good as Amon but he was sure that he knew what he was talking about. Robin laid with her eyes closed but listened intently to the conversation. "Give her this anti-bacterial for her baths, and then put this ointment for when she's resting. Keep it wrapped at all times." Amon took Robins medication that was concealed in a white 

paper bag with medical notes scribbled on the side. "I'll be back with receipt." The man's broken American language had a French accent, he wondered if he was from Italy like Robin was. As he turned around he saw Robin sit up groggy, rubbing at her eyes. "Kevin… what happened?" Amon looked at her neck where the new bandages were wrapped and thought of how the doctors seemed to do a better job than he did. It took a few moments for him to realize that she was addressing him. "You fainted, you should rest more. Your wound was found infected. I have the medication, here." Nodding with his words, his English became better as did hers; it was strange how he would give her much information with little words as possible. Looking at him, she wondered if the A.S.C. had sent them somewhere they could be safe enough to build on their new identities for at least a month or so. The money was not an issue for them, Robin knew that, but she wanted to know if he would keep the both of them in solitude as if they were still hiding.

As Amon met her gaze, her eyes gave him a helpless expression that made him feel strange. It felt as almost like he had put her there, overexerted and week. He had spent too much time dealing with guilt to place himself deeper in the pit, standing he stood and made his way out. "I'll contact the doctor that we will be leaving soon."

_So… was it enough? Do ya want mo?_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own WHR.

**5**

**Speechless**

Robin's eyes were glued to the outside window, her green eyes bounced back and forth from looking at her own reflection and the clean cut scenery outside. She felt as if she wasn't supposed to be there, her body felt strange. Out of all the things she had been through, she somehow felt… _new_. Her body was relaxed against the back of the seat as she listened to the humming of the driver who happily copied the classical music though he was tone-deaf. Robin did not mind, it gave her a feeling of happiness to hear something natural and comfortable. Amon opened his laptop and began to find some sort of signal; it was hard out in the open. He never noticed so many trees, there was not as many out in the open where he had lived.

He had a chat room conference with his brother deciding where they would be relocated. Mumbling softly over the text he learned that there would be more moving arrangements. "Phoenix…" Before Amon could respond, he turned his head towards Robin. "We're heading toward-"He had caught her staring at him. "-Arizona" He was quick to finish his statement but he could not deny her gaze made him pause. The man had set a door over a bottomless pit that he could easily fall into, every time they spoke. He could only admit to himself that he had a growing respect for her. "That will be interesting; I've never been in such a hot place before." Robin began to pull out a note book knowing there would be a rare chance that her statement would receive a response. _There would be no reason for him to say anything about it._

Pulling up to a wide open field the air became more cold and crisp. Robin began to have second thoughts about writing in her journal as she felt her fingers grow numb scribbling in the notebook.

'_Amon and I are heading toward a hot place in the U.S. I hear we will be living in a community with other workers like us. It's disguised as an apartment complex. I'm sure there will be families and people there my age, I also wonder what type of things that they have. I don't mind if there's not a pool or a gym or any sort of thing like that but I would like a garden area to read or maybe look at the scenery.'_

"A- Kevin?" The young woman didn't want to see him giving her a warning glare sure that he heard her mistake as obvious as it was. "Hmm?" "H… How much longer will we arrive?"

Robin also found herself pausing. For a moment, she forgot what she was asking; nearly convinced that she just wanted to talk to him and even daring to say his name.

"Soon enough. You should rest after we take off; we will eat when we make our stop near where our plane is stationed… which is now."

The movement of the car slowed down. Though the ride was extremely smooth form a surprisingly cheap car, they both rode comfortably left to be lost in their thoughts. The couple emerged from the car in a hurry but with an equal amount of grace. Grabbing their small amount of luggage from the trunk of the car the both climbed onto the plane in the deserted snowy area. Robin slowly stepped onto the plane, the cold wind lashed at her bare ankles and face as she scrambled up the stairs in poorly hidden panic.

Amon followed closely behind her watching her quick to react if she were to fall weak again. He had to make sure that they both took care of each other or else they would forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin chewed gently on the gum as she noticed it was taking a terribly long time for her ears to 'pop' as she sat in her seat. The jet was a nice size, it had 2 rows of seats behind the pilots quarters. Amon seemed to ignore her most of the flight after he was sure she was content being full before the plane took off. It did not worry her much, she was grateful he was staying around with her for so long. _'…but for how long? It's probably nothing to worry about.'_ Pulling out her notebook she continued recording the event of the days as they passed.

An hour passed and she grew sleepy, putting the notebook away in her pale grey messenger bag she let the seat lean back and relaxed until she fell asleep.

Amon began to pace back and forth with his eyes out the window of the plane, only he knew what he was thinking. _'What's next? I can trust these guys as much as I can trust the STNJ…'_ Though there was a bit of doubt in his gut he trusted his brother, unlike when they were children he knew this time they would be sure to look out for each other. His pale eyes drifted to a slim girl with auburn hair sleeping next to him with her hands placed neatly in her lap. _'She's a good girl… Eve of witches...more like a Mary.'_

The man was just as curious as his warden, where they would stay. If he would be more serious about who she may be around. No matter how strong willed she was, he would still not allow any corruption close to her. There was so much fate in her hands that he has to help take care of. _'…even if my power has not awakened yet. I will never be useless.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot weather was like a slap in the face for poor Robin as she awoke to feel her skin clammy and terribly warm. The climate in Canada and Japan was much cooler. Amon seemed to be even more uncomfortable with all his layers of dark clothing. She easily felt bad for him knowing he had to endure it for the mere sake of a 'comfortable lifestyle'. The tugging on her shoulder was no longer needed as the petite female opened her eyes. "Let's go, Ellenore."

She felt somewhat uneasy at the tone of his voice, it sounded like some sort of sarcasm behind it. It was too enthusiastic even though it wasn't very at the same time. He held her bag for her as she followed him off the plane noticing there were a small crowed of people below them she realized that they were a married couple.

A very distinguished male, but overly muscular who looked to be in his early forties with casual clothing came up to them both. "Welcome! Welcome! Mr. & Mrs. Lewisi! What a brave couple coming to work for us! Welcome to the A.S.C!" Robin could not help let out a smile, she was not so worried if the people here in this area were so friendly. "Hello sir, nice to meet you." She gave a slight grin and a nod as she received a handshake. _'Americans sure are hands-on! It's almost like back home.'_

Robin figured it was not sarcasm she heard from Amon but poor acting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the rode in the car with the large man which they came to learn was named Carlos was explaining the area where they would stay. "It is a living area for our business, also for our family who wish to live near us." Amon sat quietly refusing to say much, he was unsure of how he spoke in English so he decided talking was not needed unless important. "Are these families and friends aware of the A.S.C.?" "Oh no my doll, they think it is just a nice establishment. You can have a look around for this weekend but we must talk business next week including how you will work for us as well as expenses. Nagira has confirmed with me that the first month has been taken care of." Robin nodded as she understood Amon was uncomfortable about his speech so she decided to get as much information out.

"Your husband is shy! Is it the heat causing him to be so exhausted?" Nodding Robin placed a hand over his, feeling quite unsure if she stepped out of her boundaries. "Well, he's used to colder weather. Kevin is doing well adjusting though." Returning her hands back to herself she continued talking with Carlos as they came to the apartment gates that required a code to go into the neighborhood like area. Amon was pleased at how boldly Robin became in being sure in her actions. He knew she was not timid but she kept to herself.

As they entered the buildings looked like large apartments each building was only three floors. "There is plenty of room here, yet im sorry to say I will be putting you in a one bedroom apartment for they are the only ones we can find appropriate for you so I am sorry if you were expecting company." Carlos waved his hand in the right direction as the driver swerved deeper into the neighborhood. "Oh, no problem sir." Turning to her in the seat, without his seatbelt on, the large man grinned. "You're so polite you know? I think the twins will love you! They are your neighbors in room 203 right next to yours. The sister works for us is taking a break because she's expecting soon but I swear she'll pop back. Her bother is taking care of her. He's just a plain but strange fellah. He likes to drink and do weird things..." His voice seemed to trail off as he continued to chatter away.

The car soon came to a halt, the light in front of the building glowed yellow against the dark night. Perfect timing at that since it was already 8 p.m. they would both love to go to bed before midnight. "I won't keep you much longer, you will receive a newsletter in the mail and you will get a visit for one of us in the morning by 10. I hope you both sleep well and don't keep each other up too long!" With a loud chuckle he followed the couple to the door carrying Robin's things.

After Robin was sure she was rid of him she quickly closed the door and locked it. Again it was quiet. "Do you want something to eat?" A familiar voice came from behind her as he walked into the kitchen opening the fridge wondering how much room they would have. "No, I'm fine thank you." Carrying her own bags she wandered into their bedroom and began to unpack. The sooner she finished the sooner she would be able to sleep comfortably and shed out of the clothes that she slowly began to sweat in.

Amon carried his luggage around the house looking in each room. _'Fair sized kitchen, dining room, living room, hallway, laundry closet, guest bathroom, bedroom…'_ He found Robin unpacking already. He followed suit and placed his clothing in the closet. To him it felt routine as if by next week he would end up doing the same thing all over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pale blue robe, which was wrapped tightly around Robin's small form, as she left the steaming bathroom made her feel less stressed and clean. She found Amon in the living room making a make shift bed on the couch. He was already dressed in sleeping wear even though it was a simple black v-neck shirt and a pair of loose grey pajama bottoms. "Kevin…" She was unsure if it was alright for her to act or not even behind closed doors but it seemed that she would play the field safe until she was sure. Coming up behind him, he stood upright listening. "…I'm glad that you are helping me out with everything. I know this is important to both of us, I know we have our reasons. It might be for you to keep me from losing control over my power, becoming a good fighter in this struggle, getting back at Solomon or some other reason… I just would like to thank you for staying." Her hand placed lightly on his shoulder. She knew he was all she knew and he would be her only living past and would share her secret with her. He was a lot more important than maybe she thought he would realize.

Robin grew nervous after a few moments of no response; her fingers slowly fell to her sides as she began to part her lips to apologize. "My ap-

"Robin… You might not understand why I'm still here, but there is a reason. Good night." She felt a warm feeling in her chest as he used her name the moment they were alone. It made her feel like she was somehow an exclusive part of one of his closest secrets. As the door closed between them as she went back in to the bedroom. She removed the towel and crawled into her bed that was quite comfortable. Pulling the sheets over her head while the blanket laid folded at the foot, she could sleep like she used to.

_Sorry I had some financial problems at my art school, had to end up selling t-shirts and making logos for local companies so I haven't been on in months. Thank you all for your support and who kept reading. There will be more._


End file.
